Videl Satan (Canon)/Paleomario66
|-|Pre-Training= |-|Post-Training= |-|Great Saiyaman 2= |-|DBS= Summary Son Videl (孫 ビーデル, Son Biideru; FUNimation "Videl", Viz "Videl") is the daughter and only known child of Mister Satan, who is very protective of her especially in respect to boys. She grows up learning martial arts hoping to be as great as her father when in fact, unknown to herself, she is already better and stronger than him. She is a tough, tomboyish character raised with fame all around her. She is Gohan's wife and the mother of Pan. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Videl Satan, Son Videl, Great Saiyagirl Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Female Age: 17 or 18 during the Buu Saga. 23 or 24 during the Universe 6 Saga Classification: Human, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Knowledge in Martial Arts, Limited Ki Manipulation, Flight. Attack Potency: Wall level '(Was already rivaling, if not stronger than her father before she trained with Gohan, and got significantly stronger afterward) 'Speed: Subsonic. Supersonic+, possibly Hypersonic reactions (Scaling to Hercule) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (On a higher level than Hercule, broke Spopovich's neck) Durability: Wall level (Equal to or greater than her father's durability) Stamina: Superhuman (Was able to take a lot of damage from Spopovich) Standard Equipment: None notable Range: Standard melee range Intelligence: At least above average academic intelligence (presumed), high combat intellegence. Weaknesses: Possesses normal human weaknesses to a lesser extent, cannot control the use of ki blasts, cannot tolerate high-speed flight Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Flight – The power to levitate and fly with the use of ki. Taught to her by Gohan after she blackmailed him in to teaching her to fly. * Head Scissors Rush – A rush attack used during Videl's fight against Gohan as Great Saiyaman when he tried to return Chobi to its parents. Named in the Raging Blast series. * First Strike – The kick Videl used to break Spopovich's neck during the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Named in the Raging Blast series. * Dynamite Kick - Her father's signature rush technique which she apparently learned from her father. One of Videl's Super Skills in her 6th skillset (Videl "Pigtails" costume) in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. * Rolling Hercule Punch - Her father's Megaton class punching technique which she apparently learned from her from her father. One of Videl's Super Skills in her 6th skillset (Videl "Pigtails" costume) in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. * Kick-Slap – A rush attack used by Videl when she fought Spopovich in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. * Videl Rush – An attack used by Videl during her match against Spopovich in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. This attack is known as Justice Countdown when she uses it as Great Saiyaman 2. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series. * Justice Finishing Pose – The signature fighting pose of Great Saiyaman used by Videl in her Great Saiyaman 2 alter-ego. One of Great Saiyaman 2's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 9